Never Spoken Hate
by Kikyo56
Summary: The death of Inuyasha and Kikyo redone and much different. Warning, if a Kikyo And Inuyasha fan, may cause depression


The burning of human flesh being torn under the malicious claw of a hanyou with no shame sent small drops of water to form at the corner of her eyes. How easy she had played into his plan for power. Simple lies he told that would forever be engraved into her mind. The hard hit on the ground left whatever feeling was in her to flee. The hateful, bitter, rough, and indifferent voice hit her ears like a train. How such basic words could create this much pain was beyond her even now. The cold step on her hand as she groped blindly for the jewel left a red mark that was more painful then it had appeared. He had murdered her soul. A life line laying so close to her and touching her now bloody skin but so unreachable. To use the gem and forever be freed of the hated duty and forever be alone or die or leave it pure, a decision that should have not been so hard. She grasped the stone and wished for life… it was unanswered. He picked up the gem and rolled it in his hand as the pink disappeared into a black stain. He left her to die in her own pool of blood that slowly grew bigger. If only she had seen his attack coming, if only she wasn't lost in thoughts of being happy. Now all that was left was death. No. She wasn't going to allow him to win like that. She knew how much pain she could take and this was no where near the limit. Slowly she stood up with her arm hanging limply. He was a coward to run off and wreak havoc on the innocent. A pure miko could not allow her village to fall under his blood lusting soul. A sharp pain ran up her blood caked arm and she began to walk back to the village. How he had forgotten she was the greatest to live. Simple-minded fool.

The arrows missed by no more then an inch. He turned to see his lover holding the long wooden weapon to kill. Without a second thought he darted past the arrows. Her face held no sign of something wrong and nor would it. He felt the arrow scrap his skin as he darted to the right. The shadow over her eyes only added to her hate for nothing. She was no different then the rest. Hating without reason and killing without understanding. How easy he had played into her sick little game of twisting emotions. He ran behind her and towards the village he thought had accepted him, clearly they hadn't. It was all a dirty lie. The love, the words spoken, the happiness promised, all a lie. Humans… how they sickened him. The forest only taunted him and his reasons for believing as he rushed to the village. They whispered mocking words into his inhuman ears. Weakling, Idiot, Gullible, Naïve, and Wannabe human were only of the few remarks murmured to him as the village came closer. All those words were true. How could he even think of becoming human? Humans are weak and without power compared to full demons. But… she seemed so in love, a fucking actress along. He reached the village and grabbed humans by fours and dug his claws into their flesh. He hated all of them for even being. He brunt the huts and killed the animals and even children. They too were humans just smaller. Then the temple came to view and as he broke into the roof and soon the jewel did too.

The blood splattered behind her as she saw her friends killed by his claws. The bastard. She grabbed a bow that lay in the near by broken huts. He flew from the temple with jewel in hand and she took aim. He hadn't even noticed her standing their ready to kill, how self-indulgent he was. She screamed his name faintly but he turned his eyes widening as he did. The arrow was released and the hot red liquid shot from his chest. The metallic tasting crimson fluid ran down her face and off her chin as she opened her mouth. The blood from both beings ran red-hot full with wrath and hate. A short moment of eye contact was had but the world in front of her became a watery blur. His silver hair now covered in the fresh wine-red liquid, her body bathed in her death. She stared at him as she lost her footing and fell to the ground. He let out a question that she felt was hers. Her mouth moved even as no noise came from the lips. A fresh tug of death happened to her soul. She had killed him and he had killed her… or so she believed. Something had however flickered in the back of her mind, let him live and send him to sleep. No, too much rage had been flowing in her veins to allow him to get off so easy. She coughed and blood covered the floor and turned to her sister with this and told her the plan of what would be done with the evil gem. The hanyou growled with hate as his blood ran from his chest to down his leg and then met his foot. The sickening dripping sound of mortality giving liquid rang in the now silent surrounding.

She muttered words of hate under her breath and he yelled statements of painful memories. Finally life left her and she fell to the cold walk way. The world was pulled from beneath him and the only sound that could be heard was the trickle of the cruel hanyou's blood as it hit the earth. It was the sound that was remembered by all.

Kikyo56: I like this a lot, not as great as I could make it but hey whatever what do you expect at 12:10 at night… or is it the morning now?. Oh well whatever I do like the ending a lot, mainly because you can picture it and hear the dripping of blood. I do like the fact that Kikyo killed Inuyasha in her hate filled mind but I know that couldn't happen because of plot line ect. And the title fits well because in this whole thing not one word was really spoken in the fanfic, I felt if I wrote them saying something it would take away from the heavy feeling. Anyways I hope you liked, review!.


End file.
